parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MOZARTSY TV
Description MOZARTSY® is an innovative initiative aimed specifically at exploring Live Music, Music Concepts & Musical Instruments with children at an early stage. It’s about kids, parents, and music time together! Our classes are uniquely conceptualized to expose children under six years to "real" musical instruments, as well as musical props to introduce them to concepts of music early in their lives, giving them a lifelong love of music and a foundation for learning. Our wonderful presenters and artists are highly experienced people in the field of music, who are not just extremely talented but are also friendly with kids and understand them just like you do. Sonam (founder of MOZARTSY) is a trained and certified music teacher and a voice artist. She has a M.A. in Music Innovation and Entrepreneurship from University of The West of Scotland. She was awarded a Court Medal for her masters program. She has a Certificate in Music Therapy from NADA Center of Music Therapy, Chennai and is a membe Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6i1Pdo2p22Y 1:31 M2U01025 5.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=108cw-5iWWc 0:32 Igenius Kids Mothers Day 247 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDkML76suZM 1:50 Igenius Ode to Mothers - Happy Mothers Day 708 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQlv3MuEqQA 2:53 PARENT TESTIMONIALS 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGsgkej136s 2:44 MOZARTSY Fantasia Christmas Concert 3.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrcC9iPklTM 8:05 MOZARTSY's On Air Hangout from GLASGOW :) 9.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9QLNxrSiDQ 4:16 MOZARTSY Broadcast from Assynt, Scotland 3.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCA4BzLHtvI 4:01 Mozartsy On Air Broadcast - Around the Mountain - From Paisley, Scotland ! 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhEUWhOAS6s 5:07 Mozartsy On Air - Listen to the Water of Loch Lomond, Scotland :) 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtbwXL01tyU 3:00 Mozartsy On Air - When you are Happy from PARIS, France :) 6.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aPwgXh_KV4 3:28 Mozartsy On Air - Little Bells from Costa Brava, SPAIN :) 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a95SvFxd37k 3:11 Mozartsy On Air - WHALE OF A TIME 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RW-2IZn_Qw 1:55 Mozartsy On Air - WHEELS ON THE BUS !! 75K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xuf_G-hE-0Y 3:07 Mozartsy On Air - SLEEPING BUNNIES !! 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kGgxSg-acg 2:24 Mozartsy On Air - SPIDER ON THE FLOOR !! 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ4IXYd-NdE 2:55 Sleeping Bunnies with Sonam Aunty! 107K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwZfEuTpGZo 3:12 TAP YOUR STICKS ! 3.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUZSbMZ9IoY 2:16 Do A Deer ! 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l_9hE3tie0 3:37 APPLES & BANANAS !! 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdONekM1JtU 1:49 I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME !! 8.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiAlkbNuNnI 1:33 Skiny Marinky Dinky Dink ! 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3D4VJgXI1o 2:01 OATS PEAS BEANS & BARLEY !! 4.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prFz_zl5Qws 2:25 FLUTE Time With Sonam Aunty :) 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5APm6Jde8s 2:18 KEYBOARD Time - Do the Hokey Pokey with Sonam Aunty ! 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PPFfJP97T4 3:03 Jugalbandi on the TABLA with Sonam Aunty !! 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKTHKhY21Ik 1:14 RUDOLF THE RED NOSE REINDEER ! 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdmL1KUl2hQ 1:19 SKINY MARINKY DINKY DINK with Sonam Aunty !! 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAG7zcsfQQQ 1:36 We Wish You A Merry Christmas & Happy New Year 1.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=few_0qPkc_o 1:49 Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year :) 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJpTX7xsyRc 1:13 HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU | | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 1.5M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIAzaaH-7bg 2:10 DO RE ME FA - Let's Sing Sing SIng :) 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OgAg7yc3SQ 2:40 FIVE LITTLE MONKEYS JUMPING ON THE BED ;) 76K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=su0l0vXwkG4 3:00 LION SLEEPS TONIGHT - Dance for kids 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyL8kuz1Oxc 4:41 Gummy Bear Dance with Sonam Aunty !! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VKJl-FFC1g 3:25 Raghupati Raghav on SITAR :) 10K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQFdOnvpMII 2:47 SPIDER ON THE FLOOR | Nursery Rhymes and Kids Songs | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 699K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zd4vGhGyxPA 3:15 DOWN BY THE BAY !! 24K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x_bVfmXuQI 3:26 STAR JUMP - Dance Tutorial ! 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWcbGEPgU6w 9:06 MOZARTSY On Air - Hangout 2 28K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds3aFZfI3Uk 2:42 DRUM TIME with Sonam Aunty & Uncle VIR :) 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT5z29fWflc 1:59 SIX LITTLE DUCKS !! 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEF3oW4NfLg 2:30 VIOLIN TIME FOR KIDS :) 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ubkqn1Q1Zg 0:57 Barish Ayi with gorgeous little Raina :) 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ONoIlBf2Qg 2:39 ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT !! 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CH6Dh5KJnps 2:54 LION SLEEPS TONIGHT - Dance for kids 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9t-H85jXPE 2:22 POM POMS - Action Song for kids 5.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuoZqMGF-qQ 2:48 MEXICAN SHUFFLE for kids :) 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUOGrKBuaI8 2:58 green grass 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvNIQPayTzo 2:10 IF YOU ARE HAPPY & YOU KNOW | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frMlaUByA9M 4:01 LET IT GO - FROZEN | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 103K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6vx-lbgqgo 2:46 UNDER THE SEA with Sonam Aunty in MALDIVES | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7CPfhnGWGE 2:24 Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way | Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy | Sonam Aunty 349K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN3bCaJN0v0 1:29 JOY TO THE WORLD | Songs for children | Jesus Christ | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Z-yQYywRYE 2:26 Ringa Ringa Roses | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_LFe7N3HQ0 1:37 INDIA NEWS COVERAGE OF MOZARTSY KIDS CHOIR !! 412 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEc8bdR638k 2:19 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 160K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vizudMkMKc 2:58 Green Grass Grows All Around | Children's Song with Lyrics | Kids Songs | Mozartsy TV 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOLmkNnslX4 5:06 The Colour Song | Happy Holi | Nursery Rhymes for Kids | Mozartsy TV 65K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obEiY-xGOio 4:32 Bean Bag Song | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 39K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oF1sWsx5EG4 2:24 If You’re Happy and You Know It | Nursery Rhymes and Songs for Children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuVrgp_uZXU 2:10 MY MOM | Mother's Day Song | Nursery Rhymes and Songs for Children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 12K views11 months ago CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_imgCs1wlgQ 4:00 Shake Your Sillies Out | Nursery Rhymes and Songs for Children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 25K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4-crKHyt-Q 3:51 I'm Gonna Catch You with Kiara & Sonam Aunty :) 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k5gXETww1I 2:07 I HAD A LITTLE TURTLE 6.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2OKpK4GOMo 2:27 It's a Beautiful Day | Broadcast from Jammu & Kashmir | 7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG7kAS5y-uk 2:36 Bells are Ringing | Broadcast from New Zealand | Nursery Rhymes for Children | Sonam Aunty 10K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vH1jlSGBbk 5:37 WHERE IS THUMBKIN & INCY WINCY SPIDER | Nursery Rhymes and Kids Songs | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 56K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKYotUeW-q0 2:41 LAKDI KI KATHI | Nursery Rhymes and Kids Songs | Hindi Rhyme | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 180K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8irQyNFY4_0 2:43 FREEZE DANCE | Mozartsy TV 48K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBdL90tbhzc 1:44 Right to Protection Song | Children's Rhyme | Mozartsy TV 27K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYOxJziANvg 3:08 DHOL & KHARTALS for Children | Mozartsy TV | With Sarah & Chevonne, Vinay & Rahul | Sonam Aunty 63K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJC0pTyT_m4 3:07 BUBBLE UP SONG | With Sairah & Samaira | SONAM AUNTY | Mozartsy TV 24K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFuF7jhtu0M 1:42 No One Should Hurt You | Right to Protection Song | Children's Rhyme Mozartsy TV 31K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2paXdxVcOs 3:06 BABY SHARK Do Do Do Do | Songs & Nursery Rhymes for children | Mozartsy TV | Sonam Aunty 3K views1 week ago Category:MOZARTSY TV Category:YouTube Category:Parodies